Different
by Evx
Summary: Buttercup and Butch are very different from the world. They are even different from their own families. But they don't mind as long as they have each other. Now what will happen if their differences cause major problems and causes some truths to be revealed? Read and find out. And don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So this is my first ppg fanfiction. For clarification only Butch and Buttercup have powers. Their siblings do not. I guess you can consider it a little AU. I hope you guys like it. **

**Buttercup's pov**

Different.

That is what I am. I am completely different.

My name is Buttercup, and I am completely different then my sister Blossom and Bubbles. How you may ask, well for starters my sisters are bright and outgoing where as I like to stay to myself. So when we are out in public like in school for example, everybody likes them more then they like me.

Another reason why I am different is because I am in love with my enemy Butch Jojo. My sisters hate his brothers Brick and Boomer. Our families go at it all the time. They compete in everything they do. Brick and Blossom being the smart ones, always compete in academics. Boomer and Bubbles being the more peppy ones, always compete in activities involving school spirit and stuff along that line. Butch and I are the loners so we get along well much to our siblings despise. We fell in love with each other and have been dating for a while now. Our siblings try everything to break us up. It's actually the only thing they work together on.

Now the last reason why I am so different is the biggest reason. I was somehow born with powers whereas my sisters weren't. So I am looked at as a freak to everyone. What makes it worse is that I have trouble controlling my powers.

I am so different.

**Butch's pov**

Different.

I am different.

Yo, my name is Butch and I am different then my brothers Brick and Boomer. Why? Well, one they are popular and friendly. Everybody loves them. Girls literally fight over them. I don't talk to people so I am not exactly liked.

Secondly, I am dating Buttercup Utonium. She is the sister to Blossom and Bubbles Utonium, my brother's rivals. Our siblings are always competing. In academics, school spirit, you name it.

Finally and most importantly, I was born with powers, unlike my brothers. And I have a hard time controlling them. So I am the freak of the family.

**Buttercup and Butch's pov**

The only one who is similar to me is my love. Buttercup/Butch. We are the same in every way. We are both outsiders in both our families and the world. Because of our powers we stand out. But as long as we are together I will be perfectly fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buttercup's pov (I forgot to mention that the PPG and the RRB are in high school)**

I ran out the classroom with tears in my eyes. I heard Butch chasing after me but I didn't care. I can't believe my sisters didn't even help me.

_Flashback_

"_Ok class, does anyone know the answer to this problem." The teacher asked._

_I was just sitting in the back of the class next to Butch. Blossom and Brick have their hands up trying to be called on. The teacher knew that they both knew the answer she completely ignored them._

"_Buttercup do you know?" She asked. _

_I did know the answer even though it looks like I didn't but before I could answer someone in the class yelled out._

"_Of course she doesn't know. She's too dumb to know the answer." _

"_That's not true. I do know the answer." I replied in a normal voice. I knew they were just trying to get me mad so I can use my powers and get in trouble._

"_Stop trying to act smart, freak. We both know you and your boyfriend are a dumb as a doorknob." Princess shouts out. The whole class starts laughing. EVEN MY SISTERS! I was hurt a little to see my sisters laughing at me instead of defending me. _

_When I didn't respond Princess shouts in a baby voice, "Oh what, the freak doesn't have a reply. Are you getting mad? Why don't you just go back in your little corner and be with your weird boyfriend." With that everyone's laughter gets louder. Some even fell on the floor. _

_And again my sisters did nothing to help me. I even heard one of Blossom's and Bubbles cheerleading friends whisper to them, "How do you even live with that freak?" They both shrugged their shoulders and said, "It's a miracle we guess." _

_After hearing that I ran out of the room._

_Flashback over_

I ran to my secret hiding place and started crying. I wasn't really crying because f what the students said but because my siblings agreed with her. I cried because I went through so many years of this.

I was crying so hard I didn't even hear when Butch came behind me and hugged me.

"It's ok Buttercup. Just let it all out." He whispered. He knew exactly why I was crying. I turned and started sobbing on his shoulder. The only person who understands me can't even help me with these situations.

You see, because of Butch's power, if he gets too mad he loses control easier. And I have no doubt I my mind that he wouldn't care if he killed one of those students. For me instead of letting my anger get to me, I turn my anger into sadness. So I am less likely to kill someone. The older we get the harder it seems to control our powers.

For example, one of my powers is that I can move things with my mind. I forgot the word for it but you understand. Anyway one time I got too emotional and I accidentally launched a parked car into a pole that was two blocks down. One of Butch's main powers is super strength. And I mean like very super. He once lifted up and threw a deserted building to who know how far. And our powers get stronger by the day. Granted we have more than one power.

I stopped crying and looked Butch in the eyes. "Do you think they will ever accept us?" I asked him.

"Not anytime soon, I'll tell you that. But it's ok. As long as we are together…" He replied.

"Everything will be ok." I finished for him. He's right. I shouldn't worry. I hugged him again and gave him a kiss. I told him I have to go home now since the school day is now over and both my sisters have cheerleading practice. He said he had to leave too since his brothers have football practice.

I flew away to my house and throughout the whole flight home I couldn't help but think about how mc I love him.

**Butch's pov**

I hate those stupid humans. Yes I refer to them as humans. Since I am not like them I can't be considered a human. But I don't mind. They are worthless anyway.

They always want to make Buttercup and I seem like freaks. When I was younger it used to really make feel bad especially when my brothers laughed at me. But now all it does is make me hate humans even more. I want to make them all suffer but I know Buttercup wouldn't like that. Yet. I can sense that she wants to get back at them. She just doesn't want to hurt them.

Part of my powers is the ability to sense other people's emotions. So I know how Buttercup feels. Her hatred for them is not as strong as mine but it's pretty strong. Soon we will show them how powerful we really are and that we "freaks" are superior. Afterwards we'll see what happens. Now don't get me wrong, I am not some evil mastermind who wants to take over or destroy the human race. I just want to show them how we feels.

I'm getting stronger by the day and I know that so is Buttercup. With that are feelings become more dangerous. If we get a little too angry, who knows what will happen. But I have a feeling that we are going to get out of the shy phase and be a little more aggressive. Whether we like it or not. But either way I don't mind. As long as these humans learn a little respect for us.

**Buttercup's pov**

While lying in my bed I start to think. When I was with Butch I accidentally, don't ask how, read his mind. And what I heard really got me thinking.

"_Stupid humans, you will pay for everything you've done to us. I know Buttercup doesn't want to hurt any humans but sooner or later we need to show these humans who we really are._" He thought.

I wonder if he really meant that. I can tell that Butch wants to show them how powerful we really are and I don't disagree with him. But he is right; I don't really want to hurt anyone. I started to think about everything they've done to us. The more I think about it the more I realize his right. I need to talk to Butch tomorrow. Who knows what may happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day in school (Buttercup's pov)**

I was looking for Butch everywhere. I just had to speak to him. I saw his brothers and ran to them.

"Hi guys do you know where Butch is?" I said kind of fast. They just looked at me and Brick said, "I think he said he is staying home today, something about being sick." So he's sick. Well then I'll just go visit him. It's not like anyone here would care.

"Oh ok. Thanks guys." I said. I turned to leave and when I did I heard them say "weirdo." I clenched my fists tempted to say something. But I just kept on walking. Then I started to fly to Butches house. When I got there I ranged the doorbell.

"Who is it?" I heard him ask.

"It's me Buttercup." I replied.

Then the door opened and I saw a shirtless Butch standing right in front of me. His hair was wet so it wasn't his normal spiky look. I couldn't help but stare at his 6-pack.

He must of noticed because he smirked and said' "Enjoying the view sweetheart." I snapped of my dazed state and used my telekinesis to send him flying from the door way and on to his couch.

"I hoped you enjoyed the flight" I said while closing the door with my telekinesis. I had a grin on my face.

Butch laughed and asked, "What are you doing here cupcake? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you, but shouldn't you be in school?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Well I was looking for you and I saw your brothers and they told me that you were sick so I came to visit you." I replied.

"Well I'm not sick; I guessed they just assumed I was sick. I just couldn't deal with those hu-students today." He said. I noticed that he almost called them humans but corrected himself. He probably thinks I would be suspicious of it. I need him to think otherwise.

"Well than I don't want to be stuck with those idiots alone so I guess I'll stay with you today." I said casually. He seemed a little shocked at my choice of words but he just said, "Ok."

**Butch's pov**

It's not like Buttercup to use her powers when joking and to call the humans idiot. She didn't even get suspicious when I almost called them humans. I wonder why she was looking for me today.

"So why were you looking for me this morning?" I asked.

She walked over to the couch and sat next to me. She then replied, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked. I wonder what she is thinking.

"Well yesterday I accidentally, emphasis on accidentally, read your mind and I heard you think that you want to get back at the humans. So I kept thinking about it. I wanted to ask you what you meant exactly."

Oh no, I can't believe she know what I thought. I'm not mad at her cause she never reads my thoughts so I know it was an accident. I don't know how to respond to her. Will she get mad if I told her the truth?

"I meant that I wanted to show them how we felt and stuff." I looked at her and I feel somewhat nervous because this not the way my Buttercup usually acts. I then see her smirk and I become so confused.

"Aww Butch you seem nervous. It's ok. I feel the same way as you. You want them to know our true power. You want them to learn a little respect. And I agree completely with you."

I just couldn't help but smile at her words. She felt the same way as me. I know that she still don't want to use violence but it doesn't matter. As long as we both want the same thing.

"I'm glad you do. I was starting to wonder if I would have to convince you," I said back to my normal self. She smiled then she tackled me on the couch and said, "Oh and next time you don't come to school and not tell me, I won't talk to you for a week. Plus I will hide all your video games."

"Please anything but that. What will I do without my little flower?" I said laughing even though I know she is quite serious. She laughs too and gets off of me. I am glad to see her smile. Lately it's been so rare to see her smile. But soon enough all of her problems will be gone.

"So knowing you, you don't want any violence when it comes to the humans. So what do you have planned then?" I asked her.

"Well I was thinking that if they say something smart then we reply back. We can show them that we are not afraid to use our powers. Besides it's not like anything the teachers can do will affect us badly. They are humans." She replies.

"I think that is an excellent idea. It's the first step to showing them our true power." I said with a smirk any normal person would call evil. But I promise you Buttercup and I are not evil. We are just tired of our differences being considered as flaws or us being freaks. Yes we are not evil. We are misunderstood.

**Butch is absolutely correct. Butch and Buttercup are not evil nor will they become evil. That goes for the whole story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Butch's pov**

Buttercup and I spent the whole day at my house. We joked around and played video games. She made lunch even though I offered to make it. We had such a great time. But sadly she has to leave. She is going to go home and if anyone asks her why she left school she will just say she felt sick.

I watched her leave out my window with a green color streak behind her. Soon my brothers will be home and I am going to have to hear them talk about their rival and stuff that I don't care about.

3…2…1… and the door opens right on time. My two brothers walk in. They continue to talk about who know what and it seems like they didn't even notice that I was sitting right in front of them. So I clear my throat to make my presence known. They turn and look at me.

Boomer then said to me, "Oh hey Butch. I didn't see you there. How are you feeling?" Even though he said it in a kind voice I knew he really didn't care. I reply in my normal bored voice, "I'm fine."

Brick then says to me, "Your girlfriend was looking for you this morning. When we told her you weren't here she left." I knew that they didn't like my relationship with Buttercup so if I told them that she came to visit, they would freak. They would also tell her sisters, since her sisters don't like us dating either. They have a weird relationship for rivals. They hate each other so much that they will work together to break me and Buttercup up. What do you expect from humans?

"Oh yeah she called me earlier, she said she was looking for me because she really didn't feel well but she wanted to tell me in person so I don't get worried. She went home afterwards since I wasn't there." I lied. I just didn't want them to know the truth. They looked at each other and then shrugged. They continued to talk to each other. So I decided to go up to my room. I flew to my room, since I was too lazy to walk.

When I got to my room and closed the door I lied down on my bed and started to wonder. Will the humans ever respect Buttercup and I?

**Buttercup's pov**

When I got home I went to my room and waited for my sisters to come home. I had such a great time with Butch today. I had the most fun I've had in years today. Butch made me forget about all of our problems. It's too bad it had to end. I just can't wait to see him again. As if on cue my sisters entered the house.

They were talking and I heard them come up to my room. They walked right in without knocking. Stupid humans.

"Hey Buttercup, why did you leave school today? The Jojo brothers said you were looking for Butch and when you found out he wasn't here you left." Blossom said. I knew she didn't care but she just wants to get me in trouble.

"I wasn't feeling good so I went home. I wanted to tell Butch but he wasn't here so I just went straight home." I lied. I knew that they would tell saying I skipped school and then tell their rivals that I was probably with Butch. I don't see how they could hate each other so much that they are willing to help each other break Butch and I up.

"Oh ok. Do you feel better now?" Bubbles asked to be polite. She didn't really want to know if I was or not. I told her I was fine now. So my sisters left my room and continued their conversation about who knows what.

I started to think about if there will ever be a time where Butch and I won't be considered as freaks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buttercup's pov (school time)**

I waited for Butch in our normal spot. I was a little early then the schedule meeting time. Oh well. I then saw Butch walking towards me.

"Good morning cupcake. How are you?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, and you?" I replied.

"I'm better now that I'm with you." He answered. I smiled and gave him a kiss. Then we held hands and walked inside. When we entered we hear people whispering but it didn't bother us. We kept on walking. Since we had every class together we don't have to deal with these idiots alone.

We walked into our math room, but this time we sat in the front. We usually it all the way in the back, but today we are showing people that we are not a different as they think we are.

Everything was going fine until Princess and her stupid friends came in.

"You are sitting in my seat you freak. Get up and move." Princess yelled at me.

"Uhh no. I don't see your name written here, so I can sit here." I replied. I am still holding on to Butch's hand, but now it's so I don't punch Princess in the face.

Princess is getting mad now. So she yells even louder, "What did you say to me you weirdo! Who do you think you are talking to?! I am the Princess Morebucks, you nobody. Nobody talks to me like that."

I am verge of sending her flying through a wall, so I squeeze Butch's hand tighter. I stand up and a start yelling back. "I am talking to you, you imbecile. And I'm far from being a nobody. I can send you flying with a single thought. And don't think I'm not afraid to do it." I scream.

I was really getting mad now because everybody was watching and they were whispering calling me names. I look at Butch and I know he hears them too. I can tell he wants to break all of them in half, but he is trying to stay calm.

I turn around to look at Princess and all I see is her hand rise up and slap me. Everyone gasped in the room. I let go of Butch's hand and completely face Princess. She has a big smirk on her face. She then said "I thought so."

I then rise up my hand and motion as if I was shooing her away. But what I really did was send her flying in to a wall. She hit the wall so hard, she fell unconscious. I walked over to her with a straight face and used my telekinesis to lift her up. Then I waved my hand and she woke up. (Part of my powers) When she realized what happened, she paled.

I said to her with a straight face, loud enough so everyone could hear me, "Don't you ever touch me again, because next time I won't be so restrained." Then I dropped her and walked back over to Butch. He seemed surprised that I did that.

Our math teacher, who was there the whole time said, "L-lets b-begin c-class s-shall w-we." Everyone sat down in their seats and no one said a word. The teacher was the only speaking.

**Butch's pov**

I just watched my Buttercup send Princess into a wall. Even though she looks and sounds calm, I sense that she is very mad. For someone who didn't want to use violence, she sure did a good job of using it. When she walked back to me she didn't say a word. The math teacher who was watching started class but we all knew he was afraid.

I don't know if I should be happy that my flower stood up for herself or worried that she knocked a girl unconscious without even a hint of regret. Not one part of her feels the tiniest bit of regret. If she did I would've sensed it.

Throughout the whole day everyone has been afraid of Buttercup. Unfortunately for them they thought Buttercup was the dangerous one. So during lunch one kid thought Buttercup and I wasn't listening. He was talking to his friend and he said, "That girl is freaky. Did you see what she did to Princess? I'll tell you this her boyfriend is a punk. He didn't even help her. He even looked afraid of his girlfriend."

His friend replied, "I know right. He's a chicken. He's probably weak. I bet we can take him if his creepy girlfriend wasn't around. Does he even have powers?

"I heard he do but no one has ever seen him use his powers. He is supposed to have super strength, but he probably just work out or something." He replied to his friend.

After a few more minutes more people joined in their conversation. They kept calling me weak and scared. They kept denying that I even have powers. They even said that I lied to Buttercup telling her I have powers so she would date me.

I started to get really mad. I was trying not to lose my cool, but they made it hard after a while. So I told Buttercup to stay where she is at and I got up and walked over to them.

"Do you really want to see if I have powers?" I growled.

"We know you don't. You are just acting tough so your little freaky girlfriend doesn't know you are a wimp." One of them replied. That was when my restraint snapped. I lifted up their table and launched it across the lunch room. It was about to hit some students but Buttercup caught it with her telekinesis.

I lifted the one who called me a wimp up and growled at him saying, "You still believe I don't have powers." Before he could answer I launched him across the room making sure he hit the wall with enough force that could break his spine. Unfortunately it didn't break his spine. It only gave him a serious head concussion. He was bleeding on the floor.

I turned to his friends and realized that among them were my two brothers and Buttercup's sisters. I then picked up that I just threw the head quarterback of our football team into a wall. Buttercup knowing what I just realized flew over to me and grabbed my hand. We were about to leave but I turned around and said to my brothers, "You should tell your friends that I'm more dangerous than they know."

Buttercup looked at her sisters sitting with their cheerleading friends then at my brothers. She then brought their table back to them and said something for the first time in a long while today. "You should take him and Princess to the hospital. Your teammates may have a concussion." We turned around and flew away.

Today was something else. Buttercup slammed a cheerleader into a wall. I launched a table and threw the head quarterback into a wall making him bleed from his head. Maybe now they will know not to mess with us.


	6. Chapter 6

**A few weeks later**

**Buttercup's pov**

So it's been a few weeks since Butch and I had a little "demonstration" of our power. We really didn't mean to be that forceful but we lost our cool. But instead of the students lightening up and giving us a break, they have become worst. So now not only are we known as freaks, but we are now known as monsters that can't control their powers. Yay (Did you pick up my sarcasm).

Today we have a town hall assembly. in the school is going to be there. Great more people. Butch and I are not too excited about this assembly, because we only have assemblies if something important needs to be discussed. I wonder what's important this time. (I just have a whole lot of sarcasm today).

Butch and I are walking to the gym, where the town hall is being held. When we get there the whole gym goes quiet. Which is pretty abnormal because 4 grades of teenagers all in the same place do not just go quiet that easily? We were going to sit next to our siblings but they were sitting next to their friends. The Jojo brothers and the Utonium sisters sitting next to each other by choice. That is odd. They usually only sit next to each other when something is grouped by status like the popular kids all at one table.

I can tell that Butch noticed the same thing. But we just shrug it off and try to find a seat. Before we can even look for a seat, the principle comes says into the microphone, "Will Butch Jojo and Buttercup Utonium please come sit on the bleachers to the right of me." Those bleachers are away from every person in here. Plus it is on the opposite side of everyone else.

We walk over there but I asked Butch, "Why are they separating us from the others?" He shrugs his shoulders and replies, "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this." We sit down and we can feel everybody's eyes on us. I feel really uncomfortable.

The principle clears her throat to get the kids attention. The students all look at her. She starts to speak. "Well students it is nice to see you all here. Now we are here to discuss a certain matter that has many of you students worried. So to talk about this with you, will Brick and boomer Jojo please come up with Blossom and Bubbles Utonium." Why are our siblings leading a town hall assembly? Butch is wondering the same thing. I can see it on his face.

"Hello students, I am Blossom and this is Brick. We are the leaders of the school board. Bubbles and Boomer are the leaders of the school spirit committee. We are here to talk to you about what you think is needed to make this school safer." Blossom said.

"Now the thing most of you students said is needed is separate classes then…" Brick started but he seemed nervous. All of our siblings seem to have gotten nervous. I wondered what made them so nervous. Bubbles and Boomer tried to continue.

"Well separate classes then" Bubbles said. "Then Buttercup and Butch." Boomer finished a little too fast.

"What!" Butch and I both shouted at the same time. I know they treated us like monsters but separating us, that's too far. Our siblings flinched at our shouting. But they continued.

"You guys said that you will feel safer if they are not in the same room as you throughout any part of the day." Blossom said a little too boldly for my liking. I was hurt that the students would go that far to get away from us. Butch on the other hand seemed outraged. He growled.

"You can't do that. We are students here too." Butch shouted.

"Yes but the majority rules." Blossom stated. I'll give her credit for bravery.

Then I heard the student's thoughts. All of them came rushing to me. My head hurts so badly. All they are thinking is horrible stuff. Someone even wished that we would go die. I held my head while crouching down. Butch came over to me and asked me what's wrong.

"I hear all of their thoughts. They are all so mean." I said with a tear rolling down my cheek. At that statement I sensed Butch get angrier. I was holding up until I heard my sisters' thoughts.

"_She is such a freak. I agree with the students. She shouldn't even be allowed in the school." _Blossom thought.

"_She just had to be my sister."_ Bubbles thought.

And with those two thoughts, I snapped. All the lights shattered because of me. The doors flew open and major wind came in. I was crying my heart out. Everyone was terrified. I completely lost control of my powers.

Butch saw my shattered state and knew what happened. He got to a point of anger I didn't even know was possible. He shouted so everyone could hear him, "You all did this to her. This is your fault. You will all pay for this." The ground started to shake. I knew then and there he lost control of his powers too.

This is not good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Butch's pov**

I saw Buttercup holding her head all of a sudden. I ran over to her to find out what's wrong.

"What's wrong flower?" I asked in a worried voice.

"I hear all of their thoughts. They are all so mean." She replies. I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I just got angrier. They are causing her pain. She looked at her sisters and gasped. She must've heard their thoughts.

Suddenly all the lights shattered. The doors flew open and a whole bunch of wind came in. I looked at Buttercup and saw her crying her eyes out. She lost control of her powers. I can sense it. Seeing her so broken, made me angrier than anyone could imagine. I was beyond irate. I wanted to kill everyone in here.

I shouted so everyone can hear me over the wind, "You all did this to her. This is your fault. You will all pay for this." Then the ground started to shake worst than an earthquake. I knew I was causing it. I knew I lost control of my powers but I didn't care. All I wanted to do I destroy. Destroy everything and everyone in sight. I grabbed Buttercup and lifted her up to me.

"We are going to show them what real power looks like. They will regret what they've done to us." I told her. She nodded and stood up tall next to me.

The ground stopped shaking slightly. It wasn't as strong as before but it was still strong. The students tried to recompose their self but had a hard time. It was our siblings who were the first to speak.

"Butch, if you and your freaky girlfriend don't stop this right now, we will be forced to take matters into our own hands." Brick screamed.

"Stop. You caused this!" I yelled back.

"No we didn't. You guys are the one causing this to happen. None of us have powers but you two." Blossom shouted.

"Now we'll ask you again stop this madness now." Bubbles shouted.

"Or else." Boomer screamed.

"We can't. We are not in control anymore." Buttercup cried out.

"LIES!" our siblings all screamed. Suddenly they all pulled out weapons.

"We knew one day you freak would attack so we had these guns made just for this situation." Blossom said with a smirk.

Buttercup breathing started to hiccup and I was ready to destroy something. The wind picked up its speed. The ground shakes even more. Next thing I knew a basketball hoop went flying towards our siblings. I turned to see Buttercup shaking. I knew she threw that hoop. But it wasn't on purpose.

**Buttercup's pov**

I just accidentally sent a basketball hoop at our siblings. They dodged it just in time. I am shaking because I am afraid of what it going to happen next.

Before our siblings could recover Butch grabbed me and we flew off. We left the school and started flying away from there. While leaving I heard our siblings say to take us down by any means necessary.

We stopped at Butch's house and we went to his room.

"What are we going to do? They are hunting us down. I don't want to hurt them." I said quickly. I was seriously panicking. Everything in his room was up in the air. Butch grabbed me by the arms and kissed me on my lips. We continued kissing for three minutes. When we pulled apart he spoke.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. A long as we have each other. Remember." He told me. I instantly calmed down and everything I his room went back to its right place on the ground.

I almost smiled but then we heard the door open and our siblings' voices. I started to panic again. We flew out the window the minute they opened his bedroom door. They started screaming for us.

"We have to leave the city." He said. Everywhere we flew by, the ground started to crack and heavy wind blew. Street lights blew out; car alarms went off, cars being damaged by falling parts of buildings, buildings collapsing. All of this happened because of Butch and me.

We made it to the bridge. We cross it and we are free. Seems too good to be true. Unfortunately for me, I was right. Our siblings were running behind us screaming our names. I don't know what made us do it, but Butch and I stopped flying and landed to the ground. They caught up to us and stopped. They all looked at us.

"Do you see the damage you guys caused in the city? You can't say that it was an accident. So many people are hurt." Brick said.

"This was your plan all along. Destroy the city and if you get caught tell everyone that you couldn't control your powers." Blossom said

"No, no. It's not like that. We really did lose control. We never meant for anyone to get hurt. We didn't mean for any of this to happen. We just wanted you guys to know how we felt." I cried. Butch held on to me. It's a good thing he did. I would've fallen if he didn't.

"I'm sorry Buttercup, but we just don't believe you." Bubbles said.

"Now it's both you stop and come with us or we force you to stop." Boomer said.

"Can't you guys just let us leave? You will never have to see us again." Butch asked. He seemed tired of this just like me.

"No. We can't do that Butch." Brick said. All of our siblings except Blossom seemed to have sadness in their eyes. **(A.N Sorry guys if you like Blossom. But someone needs to be the bad guy here. Blossom seems like the perfect choice.) **

I didn't know how much more of this I can take. Every bad memory came flashing through my eyes. Then I saw a vision of just blood. I didn't know what it meant but it must be something bad. The wind picked up its speed again. I started to breathe heavy. The next thing I saw was Blossom point her gun in the direction of me. She pulled the trigger.

BANG.

I heard Butch scream and I fell to the ground. Then I realized what happened.

My own sister shot me in the heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Butch's pov**

The wind stopped. Everything was silent. Not a single noise. Nobody moved.

I just watched Blossom shoot the love of my life in the heart.

I held Buttercup's bleeding body in my arms. All of my anger disappeared with her wind. She was so cold. Her breathing was slowing down by the second. The amount of blood she was losing was enough to fill a river. I knew she was dying. And it killed me to think about her dying. When I couldn't hear her breathing anymore I broke down. I cried and cried. I held her tighter and cried. I lost my love. All of the sadness that I've stored away for years came back and overwhelmed me. The amount of tears I cried could rival the amount of blood she lost.

"Butch?" I heard Boomer say. When I didn't respond Bubbles tried.

"Butch are you alright?"

"Alright. Does it look like I am alright? I just watched the love of my life get killed in front me. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her or tell her I love her one last time. And what makes it worse is that her own sister killed her. Buttercup refused to hurt a single hair on any of you guys, and her sister shot her."

"I did what had to be done to protect people." Blossom said so nonchalant. Not a speck of regret was inside of her.

"Shut up Blossom. She didn't attack us. You was only supposed to fire if they attacked." Brick stated. My sadness must've gotten to them.

"I should kill you. I have every reason to end your life right now." I growled.

"If you even try, you will be joining your girlfriend." Blossom said in anger.

"All the more reason to kill you." I said with no emotion in my voice.

**Buttercup's pov (throughout that whole moment above)**

I was bleeding in Butch's arms. I knew I should be dead soon. I felt my breathing slow down and eventually stopped. He didn't hear it, but I used my last breath to mumble, "I love you Butch"

With that I faded into the darkness.

But for some reason though I still hear everything that is going on. I even heard Butch threaten to kill Blossom. How is this possible, if I am dead?

"_Because you are not dead." _A voice said. I don't know who the voice was.

"_Butch has the power to heal. He healed the wound without knowing. He unlocked that power when grieving. You stopped breathing though because your body will adjust and wake up when the time is right." _The voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_I am you. Like your thoughts and your conscience."_ The voice replied.

"Well thank you." I said. The voice left.

So at the right time my body will adjust itself. So now I must wait.

**Butch's pov**

There is nothing stopping me from killing Blossom. I see the fear in her eyes because she knows I am serious. She deserves to die. She caused Buttercup and I so much pain. I hate her with a burning passion.

As I walk closer to her with the intent to kill, she backs away. Her hand is shaky so she can't shoot straight. I get close enough and grab the gun. I break it in half like a stick. She seems terrified now. She starts to run.

I gave her a 10 second head start and then I chased after her. I caught her too easily. I wrapped my hand around her throat and lifted her into the air.

"Now you will know how it feels to lose your life." I whispered. I apply pressure to her throat slowly but surely. Her face is starting to turn blue. She was so close to death when I heard a voice that made me stop.

Buttercup?

**Buttercup's pov**

He is about to kill her. Butch is about to kill my sister.

Yes she did try and pretty much succeeded to kill me. But still my sister none the less. Besides if anyone should kill her, it should be me.

I wanted to stop him, I had to. I couldn't let him become a murder for me.

That's when I finally found my voice again and I saw the sunlight again. I was awake. Before anything I shouted loud, "No Butch."

I saw him stop applying pressure to her throat and dropped her. He turned around and saw me awake and standing.

"B-Butterc-cup. Is it really you?" He asked.

"Yes it is. I'm alive thanks to you." I said with a smile.

"H-how?" He asked.

"You unlocked a new power. Healing power. You healed my wound. My body was too far into the dying phase to stop, so it healed almost in a death-like coma state. You saved me." I said.

He started walking towards me and I did the same. After a few seconds I started sprinting towards him. I ran in to his loving embrace.

"I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me again." He said with tears of joy in his eyes. I nodded. We broke from our hug and we kissed. We kissed like it was the last time we will ever kiss. We would've kissed longer if we didn't need air.

Brick cleared his throat and we looked at him.

"That was nice of you to stop him from killing Blossom. Even though you guys have plenty reason to hurt all of us, you didn't. Thank you." Brick said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah Brick is right. You spared our lives so we are in debt to you." Boomer stated.

"You guys seem so perfect together. I now see that. You guys should be together forever. So o ahead and live your life." Bubbles said with a grin.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Of course we mean it. Go where ever you want or stay here. Be where ever makes you guys happy." Brick stated.

I looked at Butch and he looked at me. "You want to go?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Let's go for a little and then come back after a while." I reply. I turn to our siblings and said, "Thank you guys so much." Then I turned to Blossom and said, "See ya sis. I hope you learn how to love someone."

And with that Butch and I flew away ready to restart our lives together.

Different but finally free.


End file.
